Princess Twilight takes Pythor to his Past/"When Love is Gone"/Pythor feels guilty
This is Princess Twilight takes Pythor to his Past, When Love is Gone and Pythor feels guilty goes in Princess Yuna's Christmas Carol. Jiminy Cricket: Just as Pythor rest heavenly, Something appeared in a flash of light. Pythor P. Chumsworth: (sleeping) Twilight Sparkle: Pythor!......Pythor!.........Pythor! Pythor P. Chumsworth: (woke up) Who's there!? Princess Twilight Sparkle, What're you ding here? Twilight Sparkle: I came here to see you, Pythor. Pythor P. Chumsworth: See me? Twilight Sparkle: Yes, You should care less about yourself and more about all of your friends especially Viper, Let me show you what I mean. Pythor P. Chumsworth: WHOOOOOOAAAAAA!!!!!! Where are you taking me? Twilight Sparkle: To your past! Pythor P. Chumsworth: My Past? Twilight Sparkle: Hold on! In the past. Pythor P. Chumsworth: Where are we? Twilight Sparkle: This is your past, Pythor. Pythor P. Chumsworth: So, this is my past. Twilight Sparkle: Yes, And look. Pythor P. Chumsworth: That's me and Viper. Twilight Sparkle: Yes, That's before you became evil and hungered for power. Viper: Oh, Pythor, We had a wonderful Christmas together. Pythor P. Chumsworth: I love you so much. Viper: I love you too. Twilight Sparkle: And as time went by. Later. Pythor P. Chumsworth: What happened? Twilight Sparkle: This is when Viper broke up with you because you've cared more about yourself and less about her. Pythor P. Chumsworth: (In the past) But, Viper, It's not what you think. Viper: I don't want to be your girlfriend anymore! Pythor P. Chumsworth: What have I done!? Then, "When Love is Gone" played. Viper: : There was a time when I sure : That you and I were truly one : That our future was forever : And would never come undone : And we came so close to being close : And though you cared for me : There's distance in your eyes tonight : So we're not meant to be : The love is gone, the love is gone : The sweetest dream that you have ever known : The love is gone, the love is gone : I wish you well, but I must leave you now alone : There comes a moment in your life : Like a window and you see : Your future there before you : And how perfect life can be : But adventure calls with unknown voices : Pulling you away : Be careful or you may regret : The choice you make someday : When love is gone, when love is gone : The sweetest dream that we have ever known : When love is gone , when love is gone : I wish you well, but I must leave you now alone : Viper and Pythor: It was almost love : It was almost always : It was like a fairytale : Would live out you and I : 2x : And yes some dreams come true : And yes some dreams fall through : And yes the time and come for us to say goodbye Pythor P. Chumsworth: This is terrible, Twilight. Twilight Sparkle: Yes, Those are the memories you've fashioned yourself. Pythor P. Chumsworth: You know, Twilight. I ... Back in Pythor's house. Pythor P. Chumsworth: Twilight? Twillight? Oh dear. What have I done? Oh, what have I done? Meanwhile with Yuna and her friends at the Clubhouse. Princess Yuna: Well, Phase 1 complete so far. Princess Skyla: I hope my Aunt's plan works. Flain: No doubt it will. Snowdrop: Do you think so, Yuna? Princess Yuna: Pythor will learn that he has the true meaning of Christmas! Turbo: Yuna is right. Pythor now needs to see the Present and Future. Lampy: Well, There's hopin' Radio: You Mom sure knows how to use magic. Princess Twila: Thanks, Radio. Stary: Well, Who's up next? Dusty Crophopper: Maybe Sunset was next. Princess Yuna: Yes, She was going to show Pythor the Present. Jiminy Cricket: Later, Pythor was visited by yet another Princess who was none other than Princess Sunset Shimmer. Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes